


An Unexpected Love

by BigBossIsaac



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossIsaac/pseuds/BigBossIsaac
Summary: The story of two hunters. One cocky, rude hunter, and another quiet yet mysterious hunter. Both ending up in a relationship together, with a unique chemistry together. The story of Cayde-6 and his crush on Deimos, will they be together or will something tragic separate them?





	1. Tower Speaker's Speech

Tower: Speaker’s Speech

Deimos was sitting down near the southern entrance, towards tower east. His left leg up against his chest as he had his arm hung over it. His gaze looks towards to the speaker as he was giving his speech towards to the vanguard and the other gathered guardians around in the tower plaza. He lighted sighed at this, knowing he is slightly bored from this and rather be out patrolling. What he didn’t hear was footsteps walking up beside to him and stopping next to him. “I know your bored guardian, but it’s best to listen through.” Deimos looked up to his left and saw Cayde-6, the vanguard hunter. “I’d rather be out patrolling than listening” Cayde chuckled as he walked around Deimos and sat down next to him on his right side, the same position as him as well. “Well, isn’t your choice this time guardian, got to listen.” Deimos smirked at this and said, “Then what about you Cayde? You just arrived in the middle of his speech.” Cayde frowned “Hey, I had…important business to attend to Deimos, you should know!” “Shhh, quiet down, you’re getting loud like always Cayde” Deimos pulled up his arm and reached over, pulling up Cayde’s hunter hood over his head. Cayde silently gasp at this as he didn’t expect it. Quietly gulping, he pulled his own hood back down. “Didn’t I…told you not to do that anymore?” Cayde looked to him with a slight nervousness on his face. Lucky, Deimos wasn’t facing him anymore. “Just because you’re older than me doesn’t mean I can’t do that to you.” Cayde sighs at this. “Still, others may look and- “Deimos cuts into his words. “-And they’ll think there is something between us or we’re acting strangely? You must stop worrying about others Cayde. You’re a vanguard now.” Deimos got up on both of his legs, his cape dropping down, even though it wasn’t long and just stops at his butt. Deimos cherished his cape ever since he got it from his second year in the trials. He sighed as he patted his knees and lower body as if he got dirt on himself. “I’ll be going now, can’t stand being here doing nothing.” Cayde immediately got up and looked at Deimos, seeing him taking his ghost out already. “Stay in communication with me this time, can’t lose you again out of nowhere.” Deimos smirked at this. “No promises Cayde.” Then Deimos disappeared. Cayde sighed as he rubbed the side of his head, turning around towards to the tower plaza. “What am I going to do, damn these human emotions.” Then a voice spoke behind Cayde. “Something the matter Cayde?” Cayde turned around and saw Ikora behind him. “Oh hey, it’s you. No, nothing the matter. You got to stop making assumptions Ikora, freaks me out.” Ikora smiled as she walked up next to Cayde, looking out to the tower plaza. “It’s a habit Cayde. Something I can’t let go. I saw you talking with Deimos a moment ago there. It’s good to know he is alright after what happened.” Cayde slightly froze at this, almost didn’t know what to say as he staggered for words. “Uh…um…Y-yeah, he-he’s alright. I’m glad too that he is. No guardian should ever go through losing his entire fire-team” Ikora nodded at this as she walked down the first step, then turned back and looked at Cayde. “Keep an eye on him for us, alright? That’s your new assignment.” Cayde’s eyes lit up completely and walked down to her rather quickly. “Wait, does that mean I get to leave this god forsaken tower?!” Ikora tapped Cayde’s chest. “Quiet down, and yes. In a long while, your granted access to the outside.” Ikora looked away as she continued walking down the steps. “Now there are rules in place of this Cayde. The first rule is- “As Ikora stopped and looked back behind her, Cayde was nowhere to be seen at all. She sighed and shook her head. “-Is to not leave without saying. Oh Cayde, you better not get in trouble.” Ikora turned around and continued walking down, looking at the other guardians, nodding to them as she listened to the Speaker giving the last of his speech.


	2. Cosmodrome

Cosmodrome

A few shots were heard in the distance. Birds flocking away from the noise as usual. Deimos panting and breathing hard, out of breath. Even though he was a exo, his human “mind” still took over as if he was a living human being again. He groans as he stood up straight, liquid fluid flowing down his arm. He looks to his arm seeing the sword mark through his exo-skeleton. He felt the pain still, even though this wasn’t his original body. He slowly walked towards to the door, exiting the complex and stepping outside into The Steppes. He looked around, seeing the quiet and emptiness of the area. He let out a hard breath as he was out of energy. A loud screech was heard, a fallen dreg dropped down from the ceiling within the building and charged at him. Deimos, without no hesitation and without looking, raise up his Hawkmoon and fired at the dreg. Killing him instantly as the dreg fell flat to the ground. Deimos breathed out as he lowered his arm and walked out completely, walking down the stairs slowly. Holstering his Hawkmoon, he held his arm to keep it steady as he walked. He kneeled towards the edge of a puddle of water, reached out and cupped water into his hand. Then spread the water on his wound, making him wince and groan slightly. He grabs a cloth he had on his belt buckle, wrapped it around his wound and tied it. He breathed slowly, then stood up and looked around. He continued walking towards a path and followed the path. Off to the distance on top of the wall, was Cayde. Sitting down on the edge of the wall, his leg promptly up as he held his sniper rifle on top of it. Seeing through the scope and watching Deimos walk on the path. He smirked and smiled. “Good thinking kid.” Cayde continued watching him walk on, then he curiously scoped in closer to him, seeing the physique of his hunter body. Cayde smirked as he scoped into his ass. “Lovely pair of-hm?” Cayde heard a drop ship fly on in, he looked out of the scope to see where was the drop-ship, seeing it stop over the wreckage of the old spaceship. He quickly looked through the scope again to look at Deimos, but he gasps as he didn’t saw him. He quickly looked around The Steppes, till he heard pops. He look toward back to the Spaceship Wreckage, seeing Deimos as he had his Golden Gun out. Deimos looked at the fallen captain, and few dregs as he popped his golden gun out. Then he quickly aimed and fire a bullet into each captain and dreg, instantly killing them. Then he flipped his golden gun in his fingers till it disappeared back into his Hawkmoon. He stood up from his stance as he walked over and looked around. Kneeling down and picking up materials and ammo that was left behind. He sighed as he continued on walking, taking a glance at the Spaceship Wreckage then looking away. Cayde watched all of this in awe, he never saw a guardian in action with his own eyes, let alone in person. He breathed lightly as he licked his lips, adjusting his posture and his grip on the sniper rifle. He sees he was about to loose sight of Deimos. So he put his sniper down and got up, holding onto his sniper rifle tight. He walked along the wall till he found some pipes to jump down towards to the ground. Than he rushes over to the other side of The Steppes, throwing down a smoke bomb to make himself invisible as he passed a few fallen. He quietly followed Deimos into the Moth-yards. Seeing him use a throwing knife at a shank as he was grabbing a patrol mission. Cayde looked around then quietly walked over to a small building, nearly the size of a shack. He hopped up and climbed onto the roof then on top of the wall. Positioning himself along the wall so he may look at the entire area of the Moth-yards with ease. Than he got into the same position as before, and continued watching Deimos and his patrol. 

Soon, night time had came. Fallen activity had dropped for the night. Cayde yawned as he looked around, stretching his arms wide, then looked through the scope and seeing Deimos in the same spot for the past hour or so. Sitting on top on one of the wings of the destroyed aircraft, looking off into the distance of the ocean and far refineries. Deimos had his knife on his hands, tossing it lowly in his hands, thinking of his past, or what had recently just happened. He sighed as he looked down at his knife, seeing the etching on the side of it. “Still have that knife I gave you?” Deimos looked up quickly and saw a figure stand next to him. “What, you like it back then?” The figure chuckled as he put his hood down, revealing it was Cayde. “The only thing your always thinking, wanting to return things back to their owners. Still have a lot to learn kid.” Cayde sighs and lightly grunts as he sat down on the edge of the wing, next to Deimos, looking off to the distance. “What are you doing here Cayde? Aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on Eris? Making sure her rock doesn’t appear on your map again?” Cayde chuckled. “I’ve gotten a new assignment, finally able to get out of that god forsaken tower. You know I don’t like being cooped up for so long.” Deimos was quiet, no reaction at all from all this talk. “Does this new assignment have to deal with me Cayde? Or is this about what happened with my fire-team and everyone at vanguard is worried about me?” Deimos straightly looked at Cayde, having a tempered look. Cayde looked over back to him, with a slightly worried face and chuckling nervously. “Hey, no, look. It’s a classified assignment alright, it has nothing to deal with you or what happened alright?” Deimos wasn’t taking it, but he slowly looked away and back to the distance, sighing out. Cayde did the same as well, both staring into the empty ocean for awhile, till Cayde broke the silence. “Hey um, I am sorry…for what happened to your fire-team-“ Deimos cut him off. “Don’t want to talk about it Cayde.” Cayde shut up at that instant, wanting to say more. He gulped silently and kept quiet. Sometime later, Cayde felt something push and lean against him on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Deimos leaning on his shoulder with his eyes closed. Cayde blinked at this, in reality he was blushing at this, but since he was a exo, there was no showing of this. Cayde gently moved and put a arm around Deimos, letting him lean on his shoulder more. Both of them stayed there like that for a few hour. Cayde having a lot of emotions and thoughts going through his mind, some he hasn’t felt for years, nor decades. He looked at Deimos as he smiled, leaning gently and softy kissing his forehead. Then he looked at Deimos again as he smiles, knowing now fully after thinking. He shakes him. “Hey, guardian. Wake up Deimos!” Deimos grumbled and grunted, waking up slowly as he slowly sat up and yawning out. His eyes opening as he looked around. Noticing he was in the same place, then he looked up at Cayde. Cayde had stood up over him, his hands on his hips as he looked down at him with a smirk. “About time you woke up, come on. Go home and rest. I’ll need you for tomorrow. No questions.” Deimos sighed as he slowly stood up and groaned, stretching his arms and neck. “Fine Cayde. No funny business or I will-“ Cayde cut in this time, waving his hands. “Whoa whoa hey, I know. No funny business this time alright?” Deimos sighed as he nod in agreement, taking out his ghost. “Contact me then when your ready.” Cayde nods as he smirked and rubbed his hands together. “Will do Deimos.” Then Deimos disappeared. Cayde breathed deeply and just fell onto the ground on his back. Looking up into the stars, his arms and legs spread out due to his fall. He blinks as he smiled. “Can’t believe I’m in love…” Cayde looked over to his right, where his Ace of Spades was aimed at a dreg, who had a knife and was posed into a kill position right next to Cayde. “Thank you for not ruining this for me dreg. Now you may go and live so I may kill you another time, or I’ll kill you without mercy right here, right now. Either way, you’ll die.” The dreg grumbled and shouted, lowering his knife then slowly moved away, jumping off the destroyed aircraft. Cayde sighs as he lowered his Spades and looked back at the stars. “I need to find Zero, he’ll know what Deimos is like for me.” Cayde then got up quickly and took his ghost out as he walked, disappearing into thin air.


	3. Tower Library

Tower Library

Zero, a warlock and best friend to Deimos. Of course, Cayde would go find him to get information out of him! Zero was in the Tower Library, standing over a table. His arms crossed as he looked at the scattered parchments and books, thinking how to put this puzzle together. Or even if it is an actual puzzle he may have found. He sighed as he rubbed his head and started to flip through pages of a book. Cayde panted lightly as he approached the door to the library and walked on in. Looking around as he flips his hood down, walking in further as he breathed. “Alright, tip says he should be in here. Well of course, he’s a warlock.” Cayde walked around the entire library, looking in every row and every shelf. He groaned as he rubbed his head. “Where the hell is he?” He then looked up, noticing there was a second floor. “Are you kidding me?” He groaned out, as the librarian shushed him. Cayde cheekily smiles as he went up to the second floor, walking up the stairs off to the side. Then he searched the upper floor, till he finally found Zero. Seeing him stare down at his table and flipping through pages of an old book. “It seems it’s true, you warlocks do take up a lot of space in the library.” Zero looked up and slightly frown as he stood up straight. “Cayde, aren’t you supposed to be with the others?” “Don’t worry about it, I’m on a special assignment” Cayde said, as he walked on over and stood next to him. He crossed his arms behind his back as he leaned over the desk, peering over all the scattered stuff on the table. “What do you got here guardian?” Zero was slightly getting impatient, he didn’t expect anyone to be bothering him as he was solving a puzzle. He looked at him as he lightly shoved Cayde’s shoulder. “Alright, spit it out. What do you want here? I doubt it’s due to all of a surprise seeing- “Cayde chuckles out and held his hands up in front of him. “Hey hey, alright. Your cranky, it’s a late night and you were busy with something. I’m sorry.” Zero frown even more. “Out with it Cayde.” “Alright alright. I need you to tell me…um…crap. Like explain Deimos to me. How he is, what he likes, you know, the basics.” Zero’s frown went away to a suspicious look, as he stared down at Cayde. “Why do you want to know about Deimos?” Zero unfolded his arms as in his hand was forming a ball of light, a purple ball, as he was heating up his nova bomb. “You better not be planning anything against him hunter or I swear-“ “WHOA hey! Calm down, don’t do anything rash alright? Trust me, I’m not going to do anything to Deimos nor not going to set him up.” Zero frown heavily, wiggling his hand and fingers, making the nova bomb orb slowly disappear. “Then tell me, why do you want to know.” Cayde gulped as he nervously chuckled, he looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching or listening in, then he came closer to Zero and lowly talked. “Alright, but keep this between us, please?” Cayde breaths and sighs as he held his own hand in a fist “I…I think I’m falling for him.” Zero’s face nearly lit up as he gasps out, his emotion completely changed as he stood up straight. “Wait, what? How though? Out of everyone you could fall for here?” Cayde gulped and covered his mouth with his hand gently. “Shhh Shhh, I told you to keep it down for me.” Then he slowly let go and put his hand down. “Why Deimos though?” Cayde sighed. “I…I don’t know. Ever since we first met in the vanguard hall those 2 years ago, I guess I just, grown something for him. At first, I didn’t know what it was but, until just an hour or longer ago. Basically, he fell asleep on me, I, of course, being the hunter I am, stayed there for him. Which make me think for a while at that moment. So, I…I noticed I had a thing for him, something I haven’t feel for decades, long time ago when I used to be a human.” Cayde’s eyes drifted down to his hands as he looked at them, memories flowing back to him as he did. Zero nudges him to get his attention. “Hey, keep this between us then alright?” Zero than grabbed Cayde by the neck with a strong grip and aimed his sidearm at his head. “But if you hurt Deimos in anyway, physical or mentally, I will kill you on the spot. Understood?” Cayde gulped hard with wariness in his eyes, he lightly nods as he held his hands up. “I…I understand.” Zero nods and let’s go of Cayde, having him cough out for a little bit. “Now, sit down Cayde, it’ll take a bit of the night for you.” Zero pulled a chair other and sat down with his arms crossed. Cayde smiled and nodded, quickly doing the same and sat down, leaning towards to Zero with high interest.


	4. Tower Dormitories

Tower Dormitories

Deimos was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was still in his armor and gear as he only walked in and laid on his bed. He raises his arm as he looked at the knife he still held onto. His vision was blurry as he was still tired, even though his ghost helped him into his apartment. He grunts as he slowly sits up and looks around his small apartment. Off to the side was a bed side table, and a small desk with a lamp on top along with what looks like a gun covered with a cloth. On the other side of the small apartment was nothing but a mat on the floor, where he places his armor and gear there. He looked towards the door, where there was another door besides it, in place for the bathroom. Even though he doesn’t need a bathroom due to him being a exo. He grunted as he sighed, laying back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling once again till his eyes got heavy and slowly closed. Seconds later, he was resting and asleep. Very early morning, his door quietly opened as Cayde’s horn and head poked into the room. “Hello...?” He quietly said. He opened the door more and walked in, then turned around, slowly closing the door till it lightly clicked. Cayde walked further into the room till he was at the edge of Deimos’s bed. He smiled as he placed his hands on his hips. “Must be dead tired, don’t blame you kid.” Cayde looked at him directly, noticing him still wearing his armor and gear, he smirks at this as he looks around the apartment. Then he noticed the covered gun on the desk, he walked over to it and pulled the edge of the cloth. “Don’t, touch Cayde.” Cayde gasp as he stopped and looked behind him, seeing Deimos still in the same position. “Were you awake this whole time or...?” “No, I just woke up because I heard your foot tap my desk.” Cayde looked down seeing his foot touching the desk. “Oh, my bad.” Deimos breaths and slowly sat up, opening his eyes as well. Rubbing his own eyes as the knife fell onto his lap. He looked and grabbed it. Cayde sees this as he came closer, smirking. “Got to stop worrying about that knife Deimos. You know I won’t take it back.” Deimos said, “I know, but I’ll always be wondering why.” Deimos looked up to him, giving a slight smirk, then he sheaths the knife on his arm. Getting off the bed, he stood and stretched out his arms and legs. “Alright, what is this important assignment that you needed me to come along with so badly?” Cayde smiled as we walked around the bed and towards to Deimos. “Right! We’re…going on a patrol mission, in the Cosmodrome. Basically, waiting around and see if this new rumored Archon appears, or to see if it’s a fake to scare us. Up for it?” Deimos smirked and chuckled at this. “Seriously Cayde? Is that what you really needed help with?” He sighed as he looked around rubbing his head. “Alright fine, fine. I’ll help you Cayde.” Cayde smiled and clap his hands together. “Alright! Don’t worry, it’ll be fun, especially with you and me.” He smirked and tapped Deimos’s cheek. “Now come on, I’ll see you in the Cosmodrome.” Deimos looked at him as he did, thinking why he did that but also didn’t really care for it, slightly. He nods as Cayde waves him off and exits his apartment. Deimos touches his own cheek on where Cayde tapped it, thinking about it again. Then he breaths and shakes his head. Moving from the bed, he picked up his covered gun and attached it onto his back. Before he left his apartment, he took his Taken Black Spindle as well, holding onto it tight. He flipped on his hood as his helmet appeared, than he walked out of his apartment.


	5. Cosmodrome: The Steppes

Cosmodrome

Deimos’s ship zoomed on by across the Cosmodrome. Slowly stopping and lifting as it teleport Deimos down to the ground at The Steppes. Than the ship turns and fly’s away. Deimos looked around seeing his own ship fly away then he sighs and starts walking down the path. He clutched onto his Taken Spindle as he walked along the path, looking around. Soon after, he was in the Moth-yards, the area Cayde told him to meet him at. He walked off the path and went along the wall, towards to a shack in the back. He looked around but saw it empty. He rechecked the coordinates Cayde sent him, and he as perfectly where he was supposed to be at. He sighed again, slipping the Spindle on his back, then he climbed on top of the shack then climbed on top of the wall. He looked around seeing nothing, so he went along the wall. He stopped in his steps, sets down his Spindle onto the ground, then he laid flat on his front and lifted the Spindle up. He was in a pure sniping position. He looked around the Moth-yards for any fallen activity. Hours later, it was noon, the sun blaring down at the Cosmodrome, even though he couldn’t feel the heat, once again being an exo. He sighs as he sets down the Spindle and rubbed his head. “Damn it Cayde, I knew something like this would happen.” All of a sudden, Deimos felt a heavy weight on him, he gasps as he looked back and saw a hooded figure sitting on top of him with his arms crossed across his chest. “Having fun there Deimos?” Deimos heard and frowned at this. “Cayde, get off me.” Cayde laughed out as he pulled his hood down as his helmet disappears, revealing his face. “Why should I? I like being here instead of the hard, harsh concrete wall.” Deimos groaned and shook his head, looking back to the Moth-yards once again. Cayde smirked as he leaned down, un-crossing his arms as he placed his hands-on Deimos’s shoulders. “Now now, have you found our Archon?” Deimos move his shoulders as he felt the pair of hands on them. He lifted his spindle and looked through the scope, scanning the Moth-yards once more. Seeing the same fallen spread out in their areas. “No, nothing here. Nothing at all. Are you sure your Intel is right about this?” Cayde smiles as he quietly looks down at Deimos’s body. A lot of things were going through his mind, some things are…interesting. He saw his form and his bare butt, in which made Cayde gulp silently. “Cayde? Are you listening?” Cayde gasp and nods, even though Deimos wasn’t looking back. “Yes yes, what always make everyone thing I’m not listening. And yes, my Intel came from Zavala so it is right.” Deimos smirks, knowing this is true after all. “Alright then, but your buying me drinks tonight then Cayde.” Cayde stopped and looked at Deimos at this, he had the biggest and stupidest smile on his face. Lucky Deimos wasn’t looking back to see. “A…alright then! We’ll go the Tower Bar then and I’ll pay your drink then. But first we need to get this Archon.” Cayde breaths lightly as he shook his head, he got off of Deimos and laid flat on the ground like him. He took out his binoculars and look around the Moth-yards as well. Minutes later, A large, unknown fallen walked out of the Lunar Complex and into view. Cayde gasp as he reached to his side and grabbed onto Deimos’s shoulder, shaking him as well. “Deimos, there he is! There he is!” Deimos brush off Cayde’s arm as he looked at him. “Shut it Cayde, there’s fallen under and near us. Let’s be quiet and let the bullet make the noise.” Deimos looked through his Spindle again, aiming towards to the Archon. He breaths as he gripped his rifle tightly, adjusting the dials. He waited and watch, seeing the Archon stand there above a group of fallen. “Giving a speech to his soldiers, perfect way to get killed, especially when wide open. Which is honestly a stupid thing to do.” Cayde looked to Deimos when he said that. He felt something again that he couldn’t really understand, or couldn’t remember what emotion it was. But he felt like Deimos was..for him. Almost as if made for him. Cayde smiled at this and nods. “Then you know what to do guardian, I grant you permission.” Deimos smiled as he aimed directly at the Archon’s head. Cayde watch through the binoculars. Minutes later, the sound of an rifle, an anti-material rifle, was heard. The Archon falls onto his knees, then flat on his face onto the ground. The fallen around him screeched and scattered, looking around for who shot him. Deimos breathed out as the smoke was coming out of the end of the rifle’s barrel. Cayde smiled and nodded, he looked over to Deimos, reaching over and patted his back. “You did good Deimos. You did good.” Deimos gulped as he laid down his Spindle and kept watching the fallen with his own eyes. “If only I shot that red legion. If only I did, I would saved them all.” Cayde knew what he was talking about, but said nothing harsh and rubbed his back gently. “I know kid, I know.” Cayde looked at the scattered fallen as well and sighed. “Come on, lets go home. I owe you that drink.” Cayde got up onto his feet and held out his hand to Deimos. Deimos was about to get up till he saw the hand. He look up at Cayde, and smiled, grabbing onto his hand and stood up with his help. But for a moment, both Deimos and Cayde stood there, in-front of each other as they were still holding each other’s hand. Deimos looked to Cayde with a surprised look. Along with Cayde having the same look as well. Cayde clears his throat as he lets go of his hand and rub the back of his own head. “Umm, sorry about that.” Cayde cheekily says to him. Deimos, still surprised and not knowing what was actually going on, sighed and brushed it off. “Don’t worry about it.” Deimos leaned down and picked up his Spindle, attaching it to his back along with the clothed weapon. “Alright, lets go get our drinks.” Cayde smile and chuckled. “Haha! Yes! I know a perfect drink for you, I just found out about it before this whole war and mess started. I know the bartender recently got some back.” Cayde bursted with excitement and chuckled out. Deimos gave a tad smile at this as he followed him, hearing onto his rambling and such. Then, a loud, heavy bullet was shot. Cayde looked back to Deimos, in which he saw him stood still, with a surprised look on this face. Then Cayde looked at him fully, gasping as he quickly stepped to him. He saw, on the side of Deimos’s head, was sparks and flashes of light, going outward into the air. Deimos was shot on the side of his head, the bullet grazed his metal skull, which shot through a good chunk of his exo-armor. He then fell forward as his eyes closed shut, Cayde nearly caught him before falling to the ground with him. “Deimos!?” Cayde starts to panic as he held him up, seeing the sparks and liquid coming out of his bullet wound. He looks up as he starts to hear bullets fly pass him, the fallen found them. Dozens of Fallen were heading in their direction, shooting in their direction of path, trying to hit Cayde and Deimos. He grunts as he stood up and pulled Deimos quickly as he can while he contacted the vanguard. “Hello?! Damn it, can anyone hear me? We need immediate back up, I repeat, immediate back up. Groups of fallen are trying to take us down and are very pissed.” Deimos was still conscience, but was unable to understand what was happening in full, as his memories were starting to fade very slowly. His vision was barely able to handle what was going on, as he only saw very faint images of Cayde pulling him, then just the ceiling. After that, he blacked out completely. The next thing he faintly saw, was him staring at a ceiling again, but with moving lights, as if he was being transported to somewhere on a moving object. He very faintly hears voices before he had blacked out again. “Hurry up, he hasn’t got much time. You need to save him.” “Don’t worry about it Cayde, we’ll do our best”


	6. Tower Hospital

Tower Hospital

Deimos woke slowly. Groaning, as he did not know what has happened. His eyes opened slowly as he woke up, his gaze looked up at the ceiling, hearing a hum in the room. He notices the hanging lights, knowing that was the cause of the hum immediately. But he heard a different sort of hum now, a hum more unnatural. He slowly moved his head onto his side, resting half of his face on the pillow. Then there he saw Cayde, sitting on top of the edge of the window, a leg prompted up to his chest as he was looking at a hand cannon. Cayde raised the hand cannon up in the air and look at the reflecting of the sunlight at it. The hand cannon, was thorn, a unspeakable weapon, that still exists among some guardians. “D…d…don’t…” Cayde quickly looks over to Deimos, gasping as he got off the window, putting the hand cannon on the bed side table and went to him, standing by the bed looking down at him as he grips the side bed-rails. “Shhh Shhh, don’t talk Deimos. You need to rest still; your repairs took a lot out of you.” Cayde reached and held his hand, cheekily smiling to him. Deimos, still out of it as if he was heavily drugged, nodded at this and slowly closed his eyes once again. Cayde watched him and sighed softly. He looked at Deimos’s hand, brushing the top with his thumb then noticing the structure of his hand. Noticing it was far different than his own hand’s structure. “Such a unique exo you are Deimos.” Cayde looked to him and smiled. Then he settled down his hand and walked back to the window, prompting up on it again and looking outside, down at the tower plaza, seeing the other guardians run about.

Hours later, Deimos slowly woke up once more. His eyes opening, looking up at the ceiling again, then he turns his head towards to the window slowly. But to his surprise, Cayde wasn’t there. “You awake now buddy?” Deimos heard this voice, as he looked to the other way, seeing Zero standing beside his bed. “Take it easy Deimos. Your still in the hospital recovering. You took a big bullet to your head.” Deimos stupidly smirked at this. “A…always…taking bullets…” Zero chuckled and patted his shoulder gently. “Don’t talk much, the bullet damaged the left side of your head. There is slight damage to your brain, so you may not remember some things. It is best to rest up, your exo-skeleton is healing quiet rapidly, better than expected. The doctors tired figuring out how but I stopped them. So, I have your back, like always buddy.” Zero smiled as he playfully nudges Deimos’s cheek. Deimos smirked again, moving his head back to normal, looking up at the ceiling again, but not closing his eyes this time. Zero sighed and crossed his arms. “Rest up Deimos. It’s the only way you’ll recover by tomorrow.” Deimos frown as he looks towards to him again. “C…Cayde…where…” Zero smiled at this and chuckled. “He’s fine. Had to go do vanguard business and report what happened. He’ll be back the time you wake up again. Now rest up.” Deimos nods as he closed his eyes, leaving his head on his side on the pillow. “He cares for you Deimos. I hope you know and catch on, especially after what just happened with you.” Zero smiles and breaths out, sitting back down on a chair and picking up his book again, continuing reading. Minutes later, the door opened and Cayde quietly walked in. Zero looked over and smiled, getting up as he closed his book. “How is he? Did he wake up again?” Zero patted his chest gently. “Don’t worry, he did wake up but I put him back to sleep. If he rests through the night with no problem, he’ll be able to go home tomorrow.” Zero nodded as he walked towards to the door and opened it, but he stopped and looked to Cayde. “He mentioned for you Cayde. I told him you’ll be back. I dear hope you’ll take good care of him Cayde, or else.” Cayde looked at Zero, knowing what he meant and nodded. Zero nodded back then left, quietly closing the door behind him. Cayde looked to Deimos as he smiled slightly, gently holding his hand as he sat down on the chair, looking at him.

The next morning, Deimos awoke normally. Groaning as he opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling once again. Than he slowly sat up but groaned more, holding his head, feeling slight pain but then his fingers felt a cloth patch on the side of his head. He gasps as he remembered what happened. He looked up and around, seeing the hospital room empty. He looked to his side and saw his hand cannon and his knife on the bed side table, next to each other. He sighs at this, then looked down, noticing his hands, as he flexes them and flips them. Then, the door opened as Cayde walked in. He noticed Deimos, awake and sitting up. He gasps as he jumped forward to him and hugged him tightly as he leaned over. “Your awake! A…and sitting up!?” Deimos gasp and groaned out at this, gently pushing him away. “H... hey. Cayde, I…I’m still in pain you know.” He breaths slowly, slightly feeling the pain shoot through his body. Cayde stops hugging him and stood up, smiling as he playfully nudges his cheek. “Glad to see your starting to be back up and talking.” Deimos chuckled, looking down back at his own hands, flexing them. Cayde saw this and slightly tilt his head. “You…alright there? I hope you didn’t forgot about yourself.” Deimos smirked. “No…I still know myself. Just…I couldn’t felt or sense the danger when it happened. I was…so focused on you and our drinks it…how you say, blinded me from everything else.” Deimos looked up at him with a nervous and fear look on him. “It was something…something I haven’t felt since I was human Cayde. It’s hard to explain it-“Cayde put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I know. I’ve had that feeling before, but I think now is not the time to explain that. I’ll tell you when the time is right.” Deimos sighed and laid back against the pillows, looking up at the ceilings. “Always making me wait Cayde, typical hunter.” Cayde chuckled as he pulled the chair close and sat down. “Ironic you said that, since you’re a hunter as well.” Deimos chuckled. “As of now, I’m a hunter. Remember, I can go between each.” Cayde breaths and shakes his head. “Having a titan report to me, or being around a titan, would make people question us a lot.” Deimos looked to him with curiosity. “What you-“Then the door opened, the doctor walking on as she smiled and nodded, closing the door behind her. “Hello hunters, nice to see your already up Prime.” Deimos nods slightly. “Up and talking as well doctor.” She gave a soft smile as she walked closer, Cayde promptly got up and move himself and the chair out of the way, standing off in the corner with his hands together. The doctor did a physical check on Deimos, and of course, him being a exo, made it much easier since she was able to plug into his frame and digitally check him. “Alright, looks like your recovery has been greatly improved. Not sure how though, but we’re not going to ask.” She unplugged the cable from Deimos’s neck, having him wince very slightly. He looks at her, knowing what she meant. He breaths soft. “That means I will be able to go home then?” She gave a warm smile as she held the clipboard to her chest, nodding. “Yes, though you still need to rest though. But at least you’ll be resting at home now.” Deimos smiled and nods. “Thank you, doctor.” “No problem, I’ll go get the release papers then you two may go on your way.” She turns and walked towards the door, opening it. “Oh, wait, I’d like to talk to you” Cayde said, turning to her. “No problem, shall we talk outside then?” Cayde nodded then looked to Deimos. “Just making sure.” He gave a thumbs up to Deimos, as Deimos smirked. “Your welcome to get dressed in meantime Prime, everything you had is in that chest on the bed end.” Deimos nodded. Cayde followed the doctor outside, as he closed the door. Both of them walked a few feet away from the door as the doctor looked at her clipboard. “So um, is he actually better doctor? I don’t want anything happening to him all of a sudden at home.” Cayde had his hands together as the doctor smiled and looked up to him. “You don’t have to worry about anything Cayde, he is perfectly fine. Just check on his injury these next few days, once its completely sealed, you’ll know he’s perfectly fine now.” She smiled. “Now I must go, better not have him wait to go home you know.” Cayde nodded as he went back to the door. “Thank you doctor.” “No problem, take care of your boyfriend Cayde.” She said, walking away, looking at the clipboard. Cayde gulped silently and sighed. “Yeah…” Cayde then opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. Then he saw Deimos, gasping as he looked away. “Oh…um…” Deimos was bent over, slipping on his leg armor. As he stood up, he looked back at Cayde, smirking as he grabbed his vest. “Never seen a naked hunter Cayde? Kinda ironic then.” Cayde chuckled as he looked back at him. “I’ve seen many guardians naked, its nothing new.” Cayde walked over as he looked on the bed, seeing his weapons laying on it, including the unknown clothed weapon. He than looked into the chest, leaning down and picking up a cloak. He looked at it and inspected it, smiling. “Trials cloak, if I’m not mistaken, Year 3 cloak. Your very fond of this aren’t you?” Cayde looked up to Deimos, seeing him hold onto his chest as he nodded at him. “Yeah, the first crucible’s cloak I’ve gotten, it was with my past clan as well.” Cayde saw Deimos completely now, his eyes drifted quickly, seeing his exo-frame through his clothing, knowing he chose a fit frame for himself. He nodded as he looked back at the cloak before he’d lose his cool. “Black Kite Brigade. Your old clan, and the first one you ever joined. Why keep this though? Doesn’t it bring the bad memories?” Deimos sighed and breath slowly, slipping on his vest, then grabbing the knife on the bed and sheathing it on his arm. “The old one does, but it’s been destroyed. This one, is the improved one, the one I got from my current clan. Physically its different, but objectively-“ “It’s the same.” Cayde said as he cut in. “Heroes Comebak is your current clan isn’t it? I’ve seen you around with them a lot, even in the crucibles. Which your aren’t very fond of now, unless-“ “Unless it’s with the clan, I know.” Deimos cut in, sighing as he slip away his weapons, then hooking his Spindle and Clothed weapon onto his back. He closed the chest as he walked over to the bed side table, where Thorn was only there now. He picked it up and gripped it, sighing. Then he flipped it in his fingers and slipped it into it’s sheath on his leg. He looked at Cayde with a slight smile. “So, I’m guessing you’ll help put my cloak on then?” Cayde chuckled as he opened the cloak. “I’m not going over there, that window hates me.” Deimos smirked as he walked over to Cayde, then turning around, having his back faced to him. He then noticed a mirror on the wall, he smirked at this as he saw what Cayde was doing. Cayde slips the hood on Deimos as he sets it on his neck and shoulders, then he attach it to his armor and made sure it was tightly sturdy. Then his hands rested on his shoulders. He looked up and noticed the mirror as well, seeing the same. He chuckled and gave a sly smirk. “Seems…we look cute together Deimos.” Deimos chuckled, reaching up and holding Cayde’s hand. “Don’t push it Cayde.” He gently shoves his hand off, then walked towards to the door. He looked back at him. “Still up for that drink you owe me, I’ll meet you at the bar tonight. I know I have some…explaining to do to some. As well as sign the release papers…” He smiled and gave a thumbs up as he opened the door. “I…I’ll meet you there!” Cayde said quickly before Deimos left and closed the door. He sighed as he looked at the mirror. “We looked magnificent together…” Cayde stood straight and adjusted his clothing and armor together, smiling and nodding before he left the room.


	7. Tower Hanger

Tower Hanger

Cayde walked on in the hanger. Looking around as he walked down the steps, waving to dead orbit as he passed by him. He then walked down a large set of steps towards a opened ship. He stopped and looked in it, he breaths as he saw Deimos inside already, sitting down on a couch, drinking. He stood up straight, but looked off the side and quickly went to the bot. “Hey hey, tell me. How I look?” Cayde stood with a sly smirk, his arms out and open to make sure the bot sees. The bot looked up and stared at Cayde. Seconds later, the bot just looked down and went back to work. Cayde sighs and groans. “God, who’s doing your programming now.” Cayde breaths as he turned then walked into the ship. He walked on over to Deimos as he smirked, putting his hands on his hips. “Already starting without me?” Deimos looked up at Cayde, smirking as he sat his now empty glass on the table in front of him, then he crossed his arms. “Hurry up then.” Cayde smirked as he reached and grabbed the empty glass. Taking it to the small bar, where another bot was at. Cayde order and paid 2 drinks. Then he brought those drinks over, sitting down next to Deimos as he sighed. He handed him one of the glass as Deimos grabbed it. He looked at it as it was some type of green substance in the glass. “So, this is the infamous ‘green juice’ you love?” He looked at Cayde as he was drinking his own glass already. Cayde sighed out and smiled. “It’s a lovely drink. Always calms me down.” Deimos looked at the drink again, then he drinks some down. He winced and coughed out, sitting up quickly. Cayde chuckles and pats his back. “Breath in, your fine. Just a few more glasses and you’ll be used to it in no time.” Deimos breaths out as he gulps. “Shit, that’s a strong drink Cayde. No way I’m drinking more glasses of that tonight.” Cayde chuckles as he rests his arm behind Deimos along the couch. “Don’t be dumb, that’ll kill you. I meant when we go out for drinks every time. At least one glass.” Deimos breathed again, looking at the drink, then gulping more down, feeling the burn within his mouth and throat. In his mind, he thinks of it as a weird sensation, since he was a exo, no drink since the golden age was able to make him feel and sting or burn. But this drink, he felt the burn and sting, he didn’t like it, he loved it. He coughs out after the gulp, breathing slowly as he wipes his lips a bit. Looking at the glass, he noticed he was nearly finished already. Cayde smirked at this as he downed the last of his own drink, sighing as he sets the glass down on the table. “Handling well already there? That’s faster than I expected.” Deimos chuckled lightly. “It’s…been awhile since we drank together you know? Also with this drink, never had a drink that affected me since the golden age. What is this drink?” He looked to Cayde, as he chuckled and smiled. “It’s a secret Deimos. But trust me, it makes you feel better, at least right? As well as there is no after effect with it at all.” Deimos raised an eye slightly. “Really Cayde? You know it’s hard to believe that coming from you. And yes…it, does make me feel better. Surprisingly at first but…yeah.” Cayde smiles as he pats his shoulder. “You end up believing me anyways Deimos. Now come on, finish that drink so we can go sit out in the hanger. Best we talk private, like old times.” Cayde got up and started walking out. Deimos looked at him, then down his drink, finishing it completely. He coughed out a tad then sat it down on the table, getting up and following him. A waiter bot comes by and grabs the two glasses on the table, bringing them back to the small bar and started to wash them. Once outside, Cayde continued walking down to the ground hanger, taking him towards to the outside completely. From there, Cayde sighed and walked towards the edge, sitting down on the edge. Letting his legs hang freely but leaning back slightly and prompting a leg up to his chest, so he won’t fall down the tower into the empty forest down below. Deimos smirked slightly, as he does the same, grunting lightly as he prompts up his leg, opposite to him. He rests a arm on his prompted leg as he looks out into the distance. “How long has it been Deimos? Since we last ever…what you called it?” “Hanged out. It’s called hanging out.” Deimos said, as he looked to Cayde. “You seriously need to get out of the tower more. You’re a exo now, living forever so you need to keep up with the times now.” Cayde laughs at this as he nods, looking down. “You know I’d love it, being cooped up in that vanguard hall for hours and hours isn’t the best thing in the world.” Cayde looks to him. “Thanks Deimos, for being there for me though. It’s been awhile, since the golden age, I’ve had someone around.” Cayde looks off to the distance to the forest, then up to the night time sky. “I…know you had hard past too Cayde. Harsher than mine, wasn’t it?” Deimos looked up to the night time sky as well, seeing the shooting stars pass by, knowing some were guardian ships passing by. Cayde sighed and gulped. “My past was harsh, but not harsher than yours Deimos. I…I never lost a fire-team.” This name Deimos sighed very quietly, closing his eyes, imagining his old fire-team. “Six of us went down underneath the tower. Towards the depths of hell, as Ghaul called it. Four titans, 1 warlock and 1 hunter. I…was the only hunter. We face Ghaul and his army of Red Legions. We survived to the final room until…” Deimos’s words started to choke and stutter slightly. “We…I…There was too many of them, bombarding us with bullets and missiles. We knew, Ghaul only need a bullet to the head, to end him for good. But it was too much for all of us. The others had done a plan behind my back. I didn’t know what to do when they did. They all rushed at him, titans shielding each other as the warlock swiped at any forces jumping at them. They were telling me to take the shot…with this.” Deimos then reached and grabbed the clothed weapon, then teared off the cloth, revealing it. Cayde looked at this, and saw it. It was an Outbreak Prime, but also it wasn’t. One click, Deimos twisted the Prime in half and extended it to the size of a rifle, then click it back. Out pops out a large handle above the gun, going over the scope as it locks into place. “What…what is this?” Cayde asked. Deimos breaths slowly as he sets it down next to him. “There is no name for this, but we called it, ‘The Golden Age Rifle’. When we found it, we rigorously tested it. Only I was able to handle the kick. They mentioned that this was how Anti-Material Rifles, the real ones, before the Golden Age, were. A true weapon of mass destruction. We didn’t know the Red Legion somehow got a copy of Outbreak Prime and modified it this way. When…When they ask me to take the shot at him. I…I didn’t miss. We did killed him but…my bullet did not penetrate his skull. Instead, I hesitated and…I missed his skull, but instead I shot behind him, hitting the Throne he was on. That was a mistake on my part, as the throne reacted. Ghaul screamed out, as the throne exploded, killing Ghaul but creating a reaction in the entire room. The explosion damaged the ship harshly, causing it to drop down very fast. At that moment, I looked over to my fire-team. I only saw…” Deimos’s voice shook with fear, looking up at the sky again, his eyes start to water, strange for an exo to do. “S…saw Dante…the warlock of…of the fire-team. He walked and limped…limped to me. I caught him in my arms as he fell to me. He told me to get out of there, before I die as well. I…I was panicking, wanting to at least take him with me, at least have one survivor along with me. But…But he pushed me away. A few Red Legions were heading towards to us, as he stood up and unleashed his super at them, as he was yelling at me to run. I…just grabbed my weapon and ran, and just ran. I felt the ship dropping quickly so when I finally found an opening outside, I jumped into my own ship that came by, and quickly left. Of course, the red legion was on me and shot my ship down quickly. I…I did survive, and other guardians found me. But…But my fire-team…” Deimos let out a whimper as his hands went into a fist, he sniffled as he looked down. Tears falling down onto his lap. Cayde listen to all of this, not sure how to completely respond to him. Nor doesn’t know how to calm him down. “Fuck it.” Cayde said. Deimos sniffed as he heard this. “W…what Cayde?” Then, Cayde moved over onto Deimos, sitting on top of his lap as his hands rested on his chest, feeling his muscular chest. Then he leans towards to him as he cups his cheek, gently making him face him. “Shut it Deimos.” Cayde then closed his eyes and kissed Deimos on the lips. Deimos silently gasps at this, couldn’t believing this was happening. He then slowly closed his own eyes as well, and kissed him back. Cayde gently cupping and rubbing his cheek with his thumb as he kissed him passionately and deeply for a good minute. Then Cayde slowly broke the kiss, opening his eyes, looking at him. Deimos opened his eyes as well, staring at Cayde. “C…Cayde?” He gulped as he then hugged Deimos. “I…I always had a crush on you Deimos. Ever since we met those years ago. I…I had no idea how to explain to you. B…But after hearing your story I just had to…” Cayde let him go and looked at him. “I understand if your mad at me but-“ Deimos then kissed him again, to shut him up. He looked at him as he smiled. “H..hey. I’m not mad…just surprised at this. I..didn’t expect a vanguard to have a crush on a guardian.” Cayde smiled big and hugged Deimos tightly. He gasp and winces out. “Thank you Deimos.” “Y…your welcome Cayde, now get off me, still in slight pain remember?” Cayde gasp and quickly got off, slightly rolling on the ground onto his side, then he looked up at Deimos. Deimos breath softly as he stretched slightly, then he looked over and down to Cayde, smiling. “Does…this mean we’re together now Cayde?” He chuckled as he prompted his head up with his arm, nodding slightly. “Of course it does, but can’t wait to hear the others reactions.” Deimos laughed lightly and thought of something, as he smirked, leaning down to Cayde, pushing him onto his back as he climbed on top of him now. This time, he laid on him stretching his arms up with his, interlocking their fingers together as he kissed him deeply, making a low grunting sound. “I…I like to see your reaction Cayde…if you know what I mean.” Cayde lovely kissed him back as he smirked and gave him a wink. “Of course I do, this will be a long night for us. Why don’t we go to your room? Much quieter there.” Deimos chuckled as he sat up, letting him go as he let his hands softly rub down his neck and chest. Then get got up completely then reach out a hand to him. “Alright.” Cayde reached up and grabbed his hand, getting up. Once he was up, he held onto his hand firmly as he smiled. “But if you mess my bed up, I will hurt you.” Cayde laughed out as he started walking, bringing Deimos with him. “Don’t worry, I’d wouldn’t worry about the bed if I were you.” Deimos slyly smiled. “Alright, why then don’t we go to my new ship? It has…space for a room now. Should be finished by now, be perfect in space where no one can hear us.” Cayde stops and looks at Deimos, chuckling. “Oh, that sounds good.” Deimos then leads Cayde towards to his new ship in the hanger.


	8. Spaceship Bedroom

Spaceship bedroom

Morning came. The ship hummed softly as it floated in space safely. Adjusting itself occasionally to keep itself with earth’s orbit. It started to float on by, the sun slowly hitting the ship, as the ship slowly retracted its barriers, letting the sunlight in the ship. Cayde groaned softly as he was the first to wake. As he opened his eyes, he noticed he was on a bed, but in his arms, he had Deimos. He looked down at him, then around a bit, noticing he was still in his ship. He smiled as he moved slightly, holding onto Deimos’s body still under the covers. He kissed Deimos’s head gently as he moved his hand up, feeling up his chest to his neck. Then he gently shakes him. “Hey. Hey kid, wake up. It’s morning already.” Deimos groaned softly as he woke up, he opens his eyes and felt a body and warmth against him. He slowly turned around and faced Cayde, where he smiled at him. “Morning Cayde.” Cayde smiled back at him. “Morning Deimos.” He kissed him softly before looking at him. “Seems we done the deed last night my love.” Deimos chuckled out, gently pushing Cayde onto his back then resting his head on his chest, holding him closely. “Going to be calling me that for now on my ace?” Cayde laughs out, moving his arm around Deimos and stroking his arm. “You know it, it’s been such a long time since I’ve been loved.” Deimos looks up at him. “Not anymore since you have me.” Cayde smirks and chuckles. “Good thing that I do.” Cayde then looks off to the side, seeing outside the ship’s window, seeing earth. “My god.” Deimos looked as well and smirked. “What? Been a long time since you seen earth too?” “Of course, I’m always cooped up in that damn tower.” Cayde sighs as he sat up, slightly pushing Deimos off. He stretches his neck, arms and chest. Deimos laid back on the pillow looking up at him, seeing his naked, exo body. “I still can’t believe that the great Cayde-6, the hunter vanguard, is in my own bed.” Cayde heartily laughs hearing this, he looks back at Deimos and leaned over, reaching as he strokes his cheek. His horn going above his head as he leaned over. “You better believe it if you want me to stay with you.” Cayde decided to tease him, as he moves his hand down his cheek to his neck, feeling the different exo plating’s and cracks in between. Then he moved his hand down to his chest, as he looks down, seeing his wonderful tone yet muscular chest. He firmly feels around with his hand, feeling every crack, and chisel shape of his body. All of this made Deimos closed his eyes and very lowly moaned softly, his arm reaching and grabbing around Cayde’s neck as he does. “C... Cayde, I...I don’t think I can handle another round.” Cayde quietly talked to Deimos, with a soft and gentle voice. “You handled the first round very well Deimos. I know you can handle so much more from this hunter.” Deimos smiled and opened his eyes, looking up at him. “A…alright then Cayde, we’ll try every night then. But we must get our assignments done first.” Cayde chuckles and rests his head on his shoulder, laying down next to him, nuzzling his neck as he leaves his hand on his chest, his voice back to normal. “What a way to ruin the mood I was getting in.” “Well it isn’t my fault we have assignments to do every day Cayde.” Deimos said. He sighed as he reached over, getting a data pad and looking through it, letting Cayde see what he was looking at as well. “Interesting data you have their Deimos. I’m guessing no secrets now since you’re literally looking at this with me next to you?” Deimos laughed and smirked. “As long you don’t tell anyone. And even if you do, you know people won’t really trust you.” Cayde smirked at this. “Always thinking ahead of yourself”. Deimos puts the data pad back on the bed side table and rests against Cayde softly. “Looks like we’re in luck, our assignments aren’t for a few hours.” Cayde smiled as he sat up very slightly and looked at Deimos. “Does that mean we-?” “No Cayde, with you? Doesn’t give enough resting time after. I’d rather rest till then or simple refresh up.” Cayde thinks for a bit till he sat up completely. Deimos looks over, seeing his naked exo frame once again. “Let’s refresh up. Our frames do need cleaning after all.” Deimos nods at this. “Alright, you hop in the shower first then.” “Oh? Not going to join me Mr. Prime?” Cayde slyly said. “Oh no, I’m not. That’ll lead to things we’d regret doing till tonight.” Cayde laughs as he got up and off the bed. Deimos could see his whole naked frame, just like how he remembered from last night. He lifts himself up sideways and looks at him. “Just like how I remembered.” Cayde looks back at him and chuckled. “Don’t start guardian. You’re the one who took it, not me.” Cayde then walked towards to the bathroom, as Deimos watched his nude frame walk along. Cayde disappears into the bathroom as the sound of the shower turns on. Deimos sighs as he lays against the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Then he looks at his hand, moving it in front of him, flexing it a bit, he smiles. “Yeah…I took it…” He lets out a sigh as he looks at the ceiling now, thinking of many things and how to explain to the others about them. Eventually, he had fallen right back to sleep.  
“Hey, hey wake up guardian.” Deimos grumbles as he turned onto his side. “Come on, you’re not getting off that easy.” Then Deimos was forcefully pulled up and shaken, he gasps lightly as he woke up and opened his eyes, looking around quickly then groans. “Cayde…just a few more minutes.” “Oh no you don’t, you wake up or I’ll go tell the vanguard.” Cayde said to him, as he got off the bed and walked over to the nearby desk. Deimos chuckles as he smiled, looking over to him. “So, ironic you are saying that.” Cayde laughs lightly as he grabbed his cloak off the desk. “Well then hurry up. You need to shower as well.” Deimos sighed as he got off the bed and standing up, stretching his arms out along with his chest. Cayde watched this as he bit his own lip. “Damn, you sure we can’t relax right now?” “No Cayde, just because you a piece of this exo, doesn’t mean all the time you are.” Deimos said, smirking as he walked to him. Then he pulls him by his neck piece and kissed him passionately on the lips. “But doesn’t mean we can’t kiss and stand together” Cayde chuckles slightly as he looks into his eyes. “Good point. Now hurry up, we’ll be late and I hate being late.” He said as he reached and gave his butt cheek a light tap. Deimos grins at this as he walks away towards the shower. Cayde sighs as he grabbed his Ace of Spades and slips it into its sheath on his leg. Few moments later, Deimos comes out, sighing and breathing lightly as he walked over to the table and started to slip on his clothing and armor. Cayde walked into the room and leaned on the doorway, smiling as he watched him. Deimos finishes slipping on his clothing and armor pieces until he notices his cloak was missing. He looks around as he slips the modded outbreak prime onto his back with his black spindle. “Umm, Cayde did you take my cloak?” “I might have.” Cayde said, having his arms crossed. Deimos looked over to him, noticing Cayde was wearing his own cloak. He sighs as he walked over to him. “Alright, what do you want?” Cayde stand up straight as he rubs his hands together. “Good good, let’s go out on a date at the noodle shop. One condition though.” Cayde chucks a cloak at Deimos, as he catches it by surprise. “You’ll need to wear this cloak.” Deimos looks at the cloak and gasps. “Wait, but, this is your cloak.” Cayde chuckles at this and nods, grabbing the cloak from his hands and slipping it onto him, tying it down to his shoulders and chest plate, then he pats his shoulders and looks at him. “Got a problem using my cloak? You should be lucky I’d let you even use it.” Deimos gulps and sighs, reaching and holding Cayde’s hands firmly. “You know people will start questioning immediately when they see this.” “I know, that what makes it more fun for us.” Cayde said, smiling as he pats his cheek and slipping out of his grip, walking away towards to the cockpit, sitting down in the chair and grabbing the controls. “Now if anyone does give you trouble, remember, I’m there for ya now.” Cayde stopped and looked back at him, having his usual sly smile. Deimos smiles back and chuckles, walking over to him and gently nudging his cheek with his fist. “I can handle myself.” Cayde laughs as he starts moving the ship, giving a objective to the tower hanger. “Couldn’t handle yourself last night Deimos.” “Oh my god, I have a feeling you’ll be saying that all day!” Deimos said out as he sat down, crossing his arms and leaning back in the seat, slightly starting to enjoy the cloak. “Of course, I am! It was our first time and my first-time mating with another exo. I’d be crazy not to talk about it.” Deimos groaned out at this.


End file.
